Verde
=Verde= '!!! THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS !!!' This ruleset is a straight port of the game "Azul" designed by Michael Kiesling and published by Plan B Games. More information regarding the original game can be found here . The "re-writting" of rules for the Green Box of Games was done by Pedro Dias, based on Plan B Games' rulebook. Azul is game for 2 to 4 players. Introductions TODO description of the theme With the Green Box of Games and the Mini-Meeple expansion you can play a full game of Azul. A player board is provided (click this link), however people familiar with the game might find it redundant. If there are not enough boards for the players, one board may be placed on the center of the table to be used as reference. (This ruleset assumes the black color will be the one not being used as pieces.) You will need the following components: *20 cubes of each of the five colors (red, blue, green, yellow and white). You should place them in an opaque bag to make randomzation easy. *A way to keep score (a piece of paper or the scoreboard found at the end of this article will suffice) *A number of facedown tiles named Factories: **5 tiles in a 2 player game **7 tiles in a 3 player game **9 tiles in a 4 player game *The black meeple to act as the first player marker =Setup= Give each player a player board. Place the Factories '''on the center of the table within easy reach of all players. =Play= A round of play consists of three phases: *Pick tiles *Complete tiles *Scoring and Refill factories Collect tiles The starting player places the starting player marker in the center of the table and then takes the first turn. Play then continues clockwise. On your turn, you must pick tiles in one of the following ways: *Pick all tiles of the same color from any one Factory display and then move the remaining tiles from this Factory display to the center of the table. *Pick all tiles of the same color from the center of the table. The first player to take this action each rounds also takes the black meeple. This meeple will mark him as the first player for next round and count as a negative tile in the floor line (see Floor line). Once you have picked the tiles you must now place them in one of the 5 rows on the left side of your player board. Each row has a different size represented by the number of free spots, from one free to five. When you place tiles you must follow the following rules: *Place the tiles, one by one, from right to left on the chosen row. *One row may only contain tiles of one color. *You may not have more than one row with tiles of a certain color. *Once a row is fully filled it is considered complete. If you have picked up more tiles than you can place in your row, you must place in the floor line (see ''Floor line''). *(After the first round) You may not place a tile on a row, if the corresponding mural row already contain a piece of that color. This phase ends when there are no more tiles to pick, either in the factory or in the center of the table. Floor Line Whenever you take the black meeple or take tiles you cannot (or do not want to) place you must place them on your floor line, from left to right. Complete Tiles From top to bottom, go through each row and do the following: *If the row is complete, pick one of the tiles and place it in the mural (the grid on the right side) on the corresponding space, score the tile (see ''Scoring''). Then, place all other tiles on that row in the gamebox - they won't be used anymore. *If the row is incomplete, do nothing. You might finish it in later rounds. TODO: Add example Scoring Whenever you place a new tile in your mural do the following: *If there is no vertical or horizontally adjacent tile, you earn 1 point. *If there are adjacent tiles, check how big the row and/or column of connected tiles is. For each tile such, you earn 1 point TODO: Add example After completing the Complete Tiles''' (including scoring any completed tiles), if you have any tiles (the black meeple is considered a tile for this counting) on the Floor Line 'you will loose points. -1 points for each of the first 2 tiles, -2 for each of the next 3 tiles (3rd, 4th and 5th) and -3 for the last 2 tiles (6th, 7th). If you have more than 7 tiles in the Floor line ignore them. Feel free to reference this table: ''Eg. If you have 4 tiles in the Floor Line (black meeple + 3 tiles) you loose a total of 6 points (-1 -1 -2 -2 = -6). After you are done scoring the '''Floor Line '''return all tiles to the game box, except the black meeple which you place next to you to signal that you will be the 1st player. After the next round start, any player can claim it again. Refill Factories If anyone completed a full row of the mural, proceed to '''End of Game. Otherwise, randomly place 4 cubes from the bag in each factory. If you run out of cubes inside the bag, refill it with all cubes previous removed to the game box. =End of Game= Each player earns the following points: *2 points for each completed mural row *7 points for each completed mural column *10 points for each color which has 5 cubes in your mural. The player with the most points wins. In case of tie the player with most completed rows win. If there is still a tie, both players are considered winners. TODO: Add example Category:Incomplete Category:Games